Sith Legends: Children of The Sith
by Kaz Lamprounge
Summary: The galaxy is in the brink of conflict and war. The war known as the Great Hyperspace War. After the discovery of the Sith Empire at Korriban, the Galactic Republic are force to confront the Sith in an all-out scale war. The invasion of the Sith is inevitable. The Jedi Order has to intervene in order face the great fear and threat in the galaxy.


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

 **Sith Legends: Children of the Sith**

 **Year 5000 BBY**

 **The Great Hyperspace War**

The galaxy is in the brink of conflict and war. The war known as the Great Hyperspace War. After the discovery of the Sith Empire at Korriban, the Galactic Republic are force to confront the Sith in an all-out scale war. The invasion of the Sith is inevitable. The Jedi Order has to intervene in order face the great fear and threat in the galaxy.

The Sith Empire lead by Viceroy of Khar Shian, Naga Sadow, made his base at Primus Goluud, at the Coreward end of the Daragon Trail and deployed his fleets to invade numerous Republic worlds simultaneously. Several Sith Lord have been dispatch by Sadow, to invade the planet controlled by the Republic. The invasion continues...

 **Chapter 1: Drift**

 _Danger!_

 _Crash imminent!_

 **A blur vision of the past haunted him. He could hear scream and agony everywhere. The pain and sorrow. The emptiness of heart. The body feels waft and wandering nowhere. Feels like a dream.**

 _A dream..._

 **He gasped as he open his eyes, awaken from his sleep. His body starts sweating and perspiring. He sighs before getting up from the bed and get to the sitting position. The excruciating pain in his head is unbearable. His hand holds his head, trying not to think much.**

 _What was that all about? What happened? Strange. I can't remember anything._

 **He looks at his hand as he notices that his body, head and arms are covered by wound dressings. Am I injured he thought. He can't remember a thing right now as he looks around at the unfamiliar place. He is surrounded with machines and gadgets. There's a small desk located near him and a computer for communication, in addition with the simple medical equipment.**

 _Where am I? What is this place?_

 **He carefully moves his hand and body as he tries to get down from the bed. Although a bit painful but he manage to do it anyway. Alright, so far so good. He pushes himself up trying to stand but to no avail as thus fall to the floor, causing several things to drop in the process. He let out a small yelp and coughs**.

 _This is going to take a while._

 **Just as he falls down, a door to the infirmary starts to open and someone coming inside. The person is shock to see him lying on the floor as the person dash forward trying to help him up. He feels dizzy and slowly passes out on the person, unable to look and identify the face.**

 **A few moments later, he realizes that he is on the bed again and this time someone is at the side of the bed. He opens his eyes slowly until he can see clearly at the person. The person is about a pitch-high and average size with a long brown hair extending to the waist. Looks like a female. She is mixing something as he can smell the odour.**

"Where am I?"

 **He starts to speak in a stern tone causing the lady to startle for a moment.**

"Oh my, you startle me for a second. You finally awake, Mister. Here drink this. You feel much better."

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"You need to relax. That wound of yours is not completely healed yet."

 **The answer frustrates him causing him to knock aside the cup of medicine from the girl's hand, shocking the girl. She was trying to help but he refuses.**

"I ask you again, where am I?"

 **The girl remains silent before another voice could be heard in the room.**

"You're on my ship. Looks like you finally conscious. How's that wound of yours?"

 **A tall and dark man, probably in his 30s starts to show up apparently carrying a toolbox in his hand. He is unable to recognize the man as this is the first time they met.**

"And you are...?"

"Oh I'm Gills. Gills Courts. And this is Antilla. She's been treating you my friend, day and night. I'm surprise you're able to walk in such a short time considering your bad injuries. You must be really tough."

 **The man walks towards them as Antilla clean up the mess on the floor, clearing out the medicine and broken cup. Gills put down his toolbox and sit down beside him. He stare at Gills, confused.**

"How do I get injured?"

"Beats me. I've been wondering that myself. We spot you drifting in space before decided to rescue you. You must be in some sort of hell, friend."

"I can't remember anything. Not even my name."

"Well found this along with you. A necklace with a name on it but the last bit had scratch badly. Maybe this will give you the answer."

 **Gills pull out a necklace from his pocket. The necklace sun-like shaped had been broken into half as a name appears at the back. Only the word** _ **Nill**_ **is apparent on the necklace.**

 _Who's Nill?_

"Is that your name, my friend?"

"I-I'm not really sure. I don't know."

"Well then. We call you Nill from now on."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"2-3 weeks maybe. Just try to relax. Antilla gives Nill his medicine. Rest my friend. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to collect my money."

 **Gills head out from the infirmary as Antilla looks at Nill. She put down the cup of medicine on the table next to the bed. She looks scare after what happen.**

"Y-you can take your medicine anytime if you feel you really want to."

 **Before Nill able to answer, she run out from the infirmary and let Nill rest. He sigh as he looks dreamy for a while trying to process the information in his head. He lie down on the bed, putting his bandaging hand on his head.**

 _Nill huh? Is that really my name? Well at least I get people to call me something. There is so much question I need answers._

 **The adventures ahead is still unknown to him. He need to carve a path to uncover the truth about himself. A lot of mysteries that demand answers. Upon thinking, Nill slowly feel sleepy and would fall back to sleep as the ship starts to jump to light speed and headed to the one planet in the galaxy which interest Gill and the rest of his crew. Tatooine.**

 **To be continue...**


End file.
